Advances in network technology and computer device technology allow for users to connect or communicate via the internet with a variety of devices. For example, a user may send images from their mobile phone to another user via the Internet. As another example, a user may place an order for milk via a user interface associated with their refrigerator. However, current solutions for providing a communication gateway support limited communication between similar technologies or devices (e.g., an application of a particular brand of smart phone can only communicate with the same application on another similar brand smart phone). Further, security vulnerabilities must be overcome and protocols established before communication can be allowed between devices that are not operating within the same network or have never established communication as trust relationships between devices must be formed. Currently, computing devices are unable to locate and/or communicate with other devices because an established communication protocol does not exist nor is there a way to proliferate the protocol and establish trust between devices. Moreover, computing devices attempting to communicate with other networks of computing devices may lack the information to locate or address said computing devices or associated applications running on the computing devices. These drawbacks may lead to frustration as users may wish to utilize their smart refrigerator to communicate with their TV or a TV belonging to another user. However, without an established communication protocol the devices will be unable to talk or communicate in a meaningful way that will be of use to a user.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.